Easy, Easier
by MaroonSoda
Summary: Their presence in each other life ease other people lives around them. This is a multi short chapters if there are people who like it. Just short chapter, piece of my running imagination with the characters. Nothing belongs to me except for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane?"

"Hurm?"

"Jane, have you post the announcement yet?"

"Huh?"

"The announcement? The one Sean puts you in charge of?"

No answer for her next question. Rolling her eyes upward looking at the ceiling, Angela releases a deep sigh. She is in Maura's kitchen, preparing dinner for them since the doctor is called for work and hasn't had time to do so.

But there her one and only daughter, the-isn't-on-call-today Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli who is supposed to be lending hands with the dinner is still planted on the living room couch, playing game on her new smartphone.

She knows she should never encourage Maura in talking Jane into buying a new phone. And now look! She doesn't even listen to her babble. She is always doesn't listen to her. Most of the time.

"Jane?"

"Ma?" Footsteps come out from the inner side of the kitchen marching toward the couch.

"Have you post the announcement yet?"

"No." One word. Simple.

"Then when are you going to do it?" Eyes narrow down.

"I don't know." Doesn't care.

"Stop that game." A flip of towel in the air out of frustration.

"Why?" Mention with no emotion, at all.

"When people are talking you should listen, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

Angela sees Jane bites her inner cheek in concentration in her game. Taking a deep breath and probably sighing for the nth time since Jane comes after work today. It should help to calm her down likes Maura always telling her, she trusts the good doctor, but it simply useless to deal with her stubborn-voluntarily-but-not-really-deaf daughter.

"Jane! Are you listening to me?"

"I did. I answer you, didn't I?"

"You haven't answer my real question?" Angela exasperates with hands flail in the air out of frustration. How many time she has to keep asking the same question?

A dead game sound is heard. Angela assumes it is the dead game sound since every time she hears it, Jane would groan. Just like now.

"Oh no! Not again. It took me more than half an hour to enter that stage." Jane whines and pouts.

"Yeah, not again. It took me more than.."

"Jane, is that your mother's yelling that I heard way out from the porch?" The sound of the front door opens and closes before the house owner enters Angela's sight.

"Maura! Thank goodness you are back." She almost runs to give the doctor a grateful hug which Maura returns happily. At least this daughter of hers appreciates her hug unlike the others.

Maura is getting used to the affection and loving it.

"What happen?" Maura asks when Angela releases her. "Jane?"

"Hey Maura." The brunette greets without sparing a glance toward them at her side. They are not even behind her. She only has to turn her head just a little to the right and there they are. She could see them then back again to her game.

Angela scowls at Jane. "Jane hasn't posted the announcement for the Homicide Department 500th cases solved party. And it is in three more days!" She crossed her arms.

"She is supposed to be the, err.. what do they called it?" Angela tries to recall the word while tapping on her chin with her finger.

"Media committee?" Maura supplies. Well, she also forgets the specific word. Maura rarely joined any committee to be in charge with anything back in her school days.

"Hurm.. yeah. Something like that." Angela shrugs before continues giving Jane her glare that hit the back of the brunette's head.

She sighs and starts back her work at the kitchen again. See, she does her job alone in kitchen. For whom she cooks dinner anyways if not for her kids, and the boys aren't even there yet. What time is it now already?

"Instead of doing that Jane doesn't do anything. For three hours Maura, three hours she had been seated on the couch, doesn't move nor speak except for a one word of answer for my every thousands of words question." Maura wonders it Angela really does uses that much of words.

"That phone and that game." Angela keeps on babbling while kneading the dough and spreading some flour on the counter surface. Multitasking is her expertise. She had raised three Rizzoli kids.

"I swear I'd pack and ship the phone away if she still like that." She smacks the dough hard with the palm of her hand. "The event is in three more days and she doesn't even let go of that damn phone." Angela punctuates each word with a smack on the dough with roller. She splits it into half with so much force that the flour rises in the air floating like thick dust around her.

She turns to cut a cucumber with so much for that the sound of the knife hit the counter echoed throughout the house. "Can you get her to do something more important Maura?"

For the whole time since she arrives home and stepping into the living room, Maura simply blinks while watching the hurricane Mama Rizzoli telling her about what Jane does or the lack of thing she does. It constantly amazes her on how Jane can stay still with her mother babbles like that in the same room.

Maura can't even imagine if her adoptive mother, Constance is like that. It would be a sight to watch, that is what her best friend would say.

Hurrying shredding her coat and hanging it, the once frozen Maura goes to Jane and sits next to her. A hand places on Jane's knee. "Jane, why don't you just post about it?" She questions with the voice that always makes Jane opens up to her.

Maura glanced at Angela that is busy in the kitchen but she knows she is watching them even when she is finally keeps quiet.

"I told them I didn't want to do the job. Isn't that Frost's job? IT and such, it would be easier if they appoint him. He would be so happy to do it." Jane grumbles and let Maura takes her phone off her hands even though she is still in the middle of her game.

Maura sighs understandably. Jane really hates this kind of menial job. And it is partially my fault that Jane's old small screen phone is too old and needs to be replaced with this smarter and newer one.

"Come on. I can help you." She smiles and hand out her hand.

Angela sees Jane places her scarred hand and Maura tugs her up. Such a lean adult woman as Jane, it would be a great deal even to pull her up off the couch but yet Maura's smile doesn't cease when Jane finally gets up from her slouching position.

That says so much. It means Jane voluntarily gets up. She doesn't protest. Not even a word comes out from her as they pass the kitchen and walk hand by hand toward Maura's home office room.

Easy. Maura makes handling Jane easy.

A smile frames Angela's face. She sighs contently and continues her job.

The bell rings and the boys enter the house pouching on each other like professional rugby players before she shouts "Knock it off boys!" and they stop to give her kiss on cheek. Maura and Jane come back to the kitchen a moment later.

Without a word being uttered by Angela, those kids of hers working with her and filling the kitchen, laughing and joking around. Jane even changes to better clothes since Korsak and Frost also will join them later on. It is Rizzoli's Sunday dinner.

And Jane does that because Maura asks her to. Angela doesn't have to say a word.

Easier.

Maura makes everything about Jane easier.

No thousands of words needed to make Jane moving her skinny ass, oops, from anywhere to somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Dr Isles.."

"No Susie. This must be done today. We still got time."

"This is going to take at least four hours to be done."

"Yes it is but if we do it correctly with full meticulousness it can finish under two hours."

"You should go home Dr Isles.."

"No Susie.." Maura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed to do the sample analysis and now. Not going home to rest. At least she must finish one more work before stepped out of the morgue for the day although it was Friday and the time was already 3.14 PM.

The distinct sound of boots headed toward the ME's office and both women stopped their conversation when Jane entered through the opened door.

"Detective Rizzoli, I'm glad you come." Susie heaved a sigh of relief looking at Jane with beaming eyes.

Jane stopped in the middle of her stride. She looked at both of them. "What is happening here?" She resumed entering further into the office and came to Maura's side.

"Dr Isles wants to do a four hours analysis."

"Maura, do you, really?" Jane gave Maura a look with her hands inside her slack pockets. "You aren't even supposed to come in today. You have fever. Come on. Let's go home and rest."

Maura pouted at Jane. "But Jane, I'm fine. Susie can help me with this and we can get the result faster without waiting for the next Monday. It is time saving, Jane. Remember, time is gold, cha-ching cha-ching. Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling." She even sang the song and moved according beats. You guys knew how was Maura's singing.

"Okay Maura. Okay." Jane wrapped one arm around Maura's shoulder from the back and ran her hands up and down the good doctor's arms. She exchanged glance with the senior criminalist beside them holding her amused face.

"I want to work." Maura huffed and crossed her arms. She was fine. Just a fever, not a big deal. Everyone could still function with the fever was running. Right? Right? Statistic shows that..

"She just took her medicine." Susie shrugged with a smile.

"No wonder." Jane smirked. She shook her head and leaned in nearer to Maura's ear.

Susie saw Jane whispered something and used that time to grab the analysis file that her boss wanted to do. She kept it behind her and focused her eyes to the front again.

"Fine." She heard the ME said to the detective as she went to retrieve her stuffs.

"Everything is fine?" Susie whispered to Jane.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Go do your job Susie."

Susie turned to leave the room but Jane stopped her again.

"Yes." She looked at the detective again. The side of her eyes saw the drugged ME was swaying and whistling a familiar periodic table song.

She exchanged look with Jane for a second before cupped their mouth with their hand to keep the giggle inside.

Jane shook her head a little and smiled softly at Susie. "Thank you for calling me. You are a great co-worker.. and friend."

Susie grinned and nodded proudly at the praise. She texted the detective before Maura asked about the analysis. The ME had been pacing behind her table back and forth reading the open file. Years of experience working with the doctor, Susie Chang that was the calculating movement before the ME would suddenly made the decision in making something that was going to take a long time. Long analysis was one of the examples.

"You're welcome. I should go." She turned to the ME who already went back to the detective's side. "Hope you to get well fast, Dr Isles."

"Well, Jane promised to go for sushi tomorrow so I would leave early," Maura frowned after she said that. "though I would love to have them today." her pleading eyes were on and flashed at the brunette detective. "Jane, can we eat sushi today? I've soju."

"Oh, well I thought to consider it but I told you to don't tell anybody about we are going to this raw food stuff, and now.." Jane gave a nonchalant shrug. "You told Susie so I'm just going to take you home and lock you inside your bedroom." she pretended to sigh and glanced a bit a the dejected looking doctor who was walking beside her with arm linking with her lanky one.

"I'm sorry." Maura mumbled sadly. She really wanted that soju but she did promised Jane and broke it. She sniffed softly.

Susie helped to lock the ME's office after received a signal from Jane while the duo walked out of the room. She watched the two of them linking arms walking toward the elevator with a smile of her face. She saw Jane touched the doctor's cheek and wiped something there before the elevator closed.

Susie gushed at the cuteness. She was one of the shippers of the two of the great ladies.

She opened the file that she just remembered still holding it and leafed through it. The doctor seemed to forget about the analysis at all after what Jane said to her.

"A great and completely difficult procedure." She wriggled her shoulders and looked toward the elevator again then at the lab section where a few lab assistants were. They were fist pumping in the air and giving thumbs up at her.

Susie sighed and smiled. She loved her job but on Friday and at this late, she just wanted to relax a bit and so did her other co-workers. Besides, the doctor, her respected boss was ill and for the hard work the woman did this week, she deserved to stay at home.

And Susie was glad they got Detective Jane Rizzoli for that, ensuring the doctor was taken well of and accepted the care willingly.

The whole morgue's staffs were grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

Korsak slumped heavily on his chair, totally exhausted. He took in a large amount and number of breathes and coughed because they had became too much for his burning lungs. He wiped the salty sweats over his forehead with the blue handkerchief Kiki got for him. His eyes stared at their partner, Jane Rizzoli seated behind her desk opposite of him and he shook his head a little. A rather long sigh left his mouth as he dabbed the handkerchief over his wet eyelashes and beard from the sweats.

This whole morning, Korsak had been running around (running, not walking) chasing leads and suspects on their current case, meaning he was chasing after Jane as well as the female detective was way ahead of him in running. Even in driving, Jane's car literally flying across the street when they rushed to the suspect's places. With all seriousness, Korsak felt his lungs were going to burst. Why was it today the suspects they found all decide to run? Yes, 4 suspects and all dashed away at the sight of them. They caught all of them anyway, with all madly running and now they just finished questioning the latest _runner_ which had alibi, in fact all the 4 suspects suspiciously had alibi but thrust their detective's gut feeling, those people weren't responsible for the murder of their dead victim downstairs inside a metal box in the morgue.

But cut the old man some slack for being so exhausted. He was almost 20 years older than the obviously fitter and younger female detective.

Coughing again and grabbing the water bottle on his desk, Korsak took a generous gulp. He nearly spitted out the water from his mouth after his second gulp almost draining the whole bottle when Jane shot up for the third times from her seat abruptly, sending the chair a meter away backward.

"Come on Korsak!" Within a few seconds, Jane already had all her things and grabbed her jacket from the chair, shoving the wheeled furniture under her desk in hurry before running outside the bullpen, went straight for the stairs since the elevator was full.

"Oh man. Here we go again." Korsak started running again after Jane. The two other men in their team followed suit, speeding as fast as they could muster.

1 minute before 8 this morning, Jane checked in and greeted Korsak who always arrived earlier than her and at that moment Korsak had foreseen the running and adrenaline from Jane's jumping feet even she was sitting. She arrived at the bullpen with a larger double espresso in her hand.

Even after all the running this morning, Jane just can't seem to stay still, feet always thumping on the bullpen's floor, fingers tapping on the desk while the other hand was holding a pen that its end was being chewed. More than once Jane had refilled her coffee, which adding more to her nonstop bubble of energy. This seemed like over caffeinated case.

"Korsak, he runs to the back!"

"Frankie, Frost, come on!"

They just slammed the break parking on the side road when their possible suspect who coincidentally peacefully watering his flowers on his lawn saw them and made a run for it. Jane already jumped action, sprinting with her boots while Korsak, still tired from his previous running activities, chose to jog that much more imitated speed walk after them. The first 100 meters, he stopped and bent his body, hands on his knees, panting.

He waved at Frankie who looked back at him to get him going and Frankie went after his sister on pursue for their suspect. Frost already close to the opposite side to block the way. Meanwhile Korsak decided to check on the house.

"Detective Korsak, you look fatigue. Are you alright?"

"Dr Isles, it is so great to see you! Are you looking for Jane?" The white haired man looked up, almost jumping to give the ME a good hug looking way too happy at seeing the doctor.

"Please say that you are looking for Jane." Frost peaked from the corner, shocking the good doctor.

"Detective Frost! Why are you two looking so tired today?" Maura wondered, seeing the drenched dress suits the detectives before her were wearing. Her head tilted to the side, thinking that the temperature both inside and outside today weren't supposed to causing this much of sweating. Those were like waterfall, talking about hyperbole like Jane always used.

"Maura, are you here to ask Jane for lunch?" Come Frankie joining them out of nowhere, this time startling all three of them.

Maura made a face when Frankie's sweats dripped down when he was leaning on the desk onto the papers there. She slowly pulled the paper away while Korsak patted the boy on his back.

"Okay Frankie, you are sweating too much kid."

"Doesn't look like you are better old man." Frost chuckled.

"Hyperhidrosis. In most cases, no cause can be found. It seems to run in families. There are primary and secondary hyperhidrosis."

"Oversweating." Maura clarified, motioning at the drenched outfit after receiving the usual blinking blank stares.

"Okay. Well, Jane, lunch?" Frankie blinked his eyes like kid was waiting on candy on Christmas.

"Yes, I'm here to ask Jane for lunch." Maura nodded hesitantly before looking around the bullpen for the lanky detective best friend of hers who wasn't there at her table. "Where is she?" She looked back at the trio.

"She goes to Nina for all the pawn shops addresses in the city. She wants to check all of them today. Today! I've been running all day for leads and suspects. We are out of leads, she drags us out to search every crook and nook at the suspect's neighborhood. We are out of suspect, she takes us to visit every places the victim ever going to, including an amusement park which the victim hadn't put even one of her foot at for the last 10 years."

The ME was listening with head leaned back a bit from Frankie's outburst through gritted teeth. So, that's where the sweats came from. Yes, yes the suspicious dead of a middle age woman from yesterday. Not really a brutal way of death, the woman only had a needle sized wound on the back of her thigh, small but Maura managed to see it. Jane must be really exciting for work today. There were days like this but this was _brutal_ for the three gentlemen in front of her.

" _We_ have been running all day. We are not as fit as Today's Janie, Dr Isles. We are really sorry but we need the lunch break. Please bring her with you. She would listen to you."

"Jane doesn't always listen to me." Maura brushed Korsak off.

Frost smiled. "She _always_ listens to you. She might act like she is not but she does." There this one time, Maura asked Jane to wait for her at the Division One Café, even with her mother was there, Jane stayed until Maura came back for her, grumbling and all. She stayed because Maura asked her to.

That was just one example. There were many others that the three male detectives had witnessed from all these years and the ultimate conclusion they could draw from the ladies' relationship, Jane listened to Maura.

Just then Jane happily came out from BRIC with papers on her hands. She smiled brighter when she saw her best friend leaning against her desk and waving while on her way toward Maura.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to join me for lunch? There is this escargot place that I am dying to try."

"Snails? No thanks." Jane pulled on her chair to sit down but Maura caught her on the arm and beamed her excellent puppy eyes accompanied of course by a pout.

"No, don't you look at me like that, Maura Isles. I've work to do and it is still early for snails." Jane protested.

Behind them, the three men were holding breath for Maura to success in bringing Jane for the lunch break, even for snails. Jane didn't like snails, no, she didn't hate it but she didn't like it. Just like she didn't like sushi.

"Dinner time is too late and I would be too tired to go. Then I would have to wait for tomorrow but there are always work that needs to be completed, so much deadlines to be met this whole week. And I would wait for longer time to go there till next week and the next week and the next week and the next week.."

"Okay, okay. Enough already." Jane gave in rolling her eyes while shaking her head. She picked up her jacket and grumbled. "The thing I do for you."

Maura's bright as the sun smile made Jane chuckled. "Come on you. Your snails are waiting, to be _eaten_ and digested by a _medical examiner._ "

"Escargot, Jane." Maura chastised as they made their way to the elevator and Jane had her hands linked at her back waiting, _patiently_ for the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door closed again, the empty bullpen was having fireworks fiesta that came out from nowhere, actually they were under Frost's desk, the leftover fireworks from the last prank for Korsak on a one slow working day with mountain of paperwork to be typed.

"What do you think Frosty? Burgers at the Robber?"

"You're on!"

Three adult male detectives were slinging arms over each other's shoulders, side by side, swinging legs dancing while heading to the elevator while chuckling that they needed change of clothes before they can head for the Robbers.


End file.
